


Blizzards and Blankets

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fangirlia Secret Santa, First(ish) Date, Huddling For Warmth, Merry Christmas, Neighbors, Or Happy Yule, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Rose Tyler and John Smith are neighbors. They used to be on good terms, until an incident involving Rose’s cat ruined it. When a ‘storm of the century blizzard’ hits London and takes out the power, one has a fireplace and the other doesn’t. Can the magic of Christmas Eve erase the bitterness?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [memyselfandwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memyselfandwe/gifts).



Rose groaned as the power flickered. Crossing her fingers, she hoped it wouldn’t go out. London didn’t get hit with blizzards except rarely, so this one was an absolute nightmare. Everything was closed, the streets were impassable, and the wicked winds, thick snow, and ice were threatening the power lines. Luckily, her downstairs flat in the renovated two story house had a fireplace. So she had stocked up on wood as soon as the warning went out. The Christmas Eve Blizzard was said to be such a doozy, that a curfew had been enforced, so she was stuck home, unable to make it to her mum’s.    
  
“No! Don’t you dare!” The loud shout of her upstairs neighbor, John Smith, echoed through the thin ceiling. Rose snorted as she lit the kindling in the hearth. He didn’t have a fireplace, that she knew.    
  
“Oh get over it!” She shouted back, knowing good and well he could hear her. Wrapping her cardigan tighter, Rose beamed in relief as the wood became licked with flames. Then she stood and made her way into the kitchen to warm some hot coco. The flickering power must be interfering with his ‘experiments’. “Good, maybe ‘ll get a good night’s sleep for a change.” She chortled, as the milk in the pot began to bubble.    
  
She used to be on amiable terms with the mad Doctor, and she maybe used to harbor a crush on him. John was tall, thin but fit, with a head of the most perfect chestnut and chocolate hair, and eyes nearly as liquid brown as the milk was turning. However, that friendship had come to an end five months prior, and she had no intentions of rekindling it. He was a right and proper arse.    
  
Rose had just finished pouring the hot drink into a mug, when the power flickered again, and again, and with an audible surge, her flat was plunged into darkness. “And three, two, one.” She smirked as a loud tirade of swears and exclamations came from overhead. “Mmmm victory.” With that, she carried her mug to the sofa, curled up under the blanket her grandmum had given her when she was twelve, and picked up the book she had been reading. Switching on the batter operated lantern she’d dug out of her closet that had been left by the previous tenant, she resumed her story.    
  
John glowered at the dark room around him. Of course the bloody power would go out just as he was putting the finishing touches on the device. “Come on! Seriously?!” He slammed the now useless soldering iron down, making sure to flip the switch off, and shuffled to the living room. Rose, his downstairs neighbor, was apparently amused by his tirade. He knew she was probably preening over the fact that he wasn’t banging about anymore.    
  
Yanking the curtains aside, he sighed in dismay at the absolute blanket of white that whipped through the air. Squinting hard, he barely saw the pole that held the power transformer. It was laying in the middle of the road. “Bloody brilliant.” He grumbled, slamming them shut again. Quickly he hurried to the sink in the kitchen and then in the hall, turning the faucets on a slow stream to keep the pipes from freezing. The last thing he needed was another compliant to the landlord from Rose.    
  
In all honesty, their mutually dislike was her fault. She was the one who let her stupid, deranged cat run loose. If she hadn’t, it wouldn’t have jumped on his balcony and come in his kitchen at six in the morning. John hadn’t hurt the damn thing, though it clawed the hell out of him, when he chased it into the hall. He hated cats. The fear of them was ingrained in his memories, and he would never recover from it. That incident had ended their cordial friendship, and his stupid crush on her.    
  
Why he had ever had a crush on her to begin with was beyond him. She was rude, stuck up, and she complained when he was up late working. Yes, she had the most gorgeous smile, eyes that looked like someone had melted honey, topaz, and amber together, and a body that made him stair when she sunbathed in the back garden, but she seriously needed to work on her attitude.    
  
Shivering, John grabbed a blanket off of his bed and one of his numerous lamps to huddle on the sofa with a book. He would just have to try and stay warm, until the blizzard was over and the technicians got the power back on. He was hungry, but he didn’t have anything to eat that wasn’t cold, and cold was absolutely not on the menu.    
  
He tried to read, but the words on the pages were swirling after a while of shivering. Glancing at his watch, it had been nearly an hour and a half since the power died. The blanket wasn’t doing much good, and his fingers were beginning to feel cold. Then, something caught his attention. Somebody was cooking sausages. The tantalizing smell leaked through the door that led out to the stairs. Right, Rose had a fireplace.    
  
Stretching, John stood and shivered his way over to the brick wall that made up the chimney. It was a tad warmer than the rest of the room. Oh, that was so unfair! She had nibbles and heat. He frowned, warring with himself, but the chill of the air and the incessantly growl of his stomach ordered him to grab some shoes, mobile, coat, and, as an after thought, the bottle of wine Donna had given him last week from her trip to Italy.    
  
Knowing he was probably going to be turned away, John mustered up all of his willpower to open the door and hurry down the stairs. In the narrow hall that accommodated the stairs, the cold made his breath visible. Clearing his throat, he raised his free hand and knocked out the old beat he’d used back when they were on cordial terms, ‘shave and a haircut, two bits’.   
  
Rose froze where she was platting the sausages she had been cooking in the fire. No way, absolutely no bloody way that crazy Doctor John Smith was at her door. She must’ve imagined it. Then, the knocking drummed out again. What the hell could he want? Rolling her eyes, she hurried to the door and opened it. John was already three stairs up, a bottle of wine in his hand. “What?”    
  
John turned, nearly tripping over his own feet. Rose was wrapped in a soft looking cardigan, her hair up in a loose knot, staring at him like she could cut him with her gaze. “It’s freezing in my flat. I was hoping you’d let me stay down by the fire for a bit.” Remembering the wine, he held it up. “I even brought payment. My sister said it cost almost two hundred.” He caught glimpse of the fire beyond her, and the smell of the food was mouthwatering.    
  
Rose snorted, about to slam the door shut, when she remembered it was Christmas Eve. Her mum would strangle her if she turned away someone tonight, because Christmas was one holiday that Jackie Tyler held sacred. “Fine, but irritate me one time, ‘nd your back upstairs.” The door shut behind her, and she heard him let out a relieved sigh. “Made sausages, if you want one.”    
  
“That’d be great. Thanks.” John shed her shoes and hung his coat up on a hook by the door, then he headed into the kitchen to put the wine in her fridge. He did so carefully, watching all the while for the orange fur demon to come prowling in. “You, um, put the cat up, right?”    
  
“Cloudy’s dead.” Rose huffed as she picked the last sausage off the poker and dropped it to the plate. She missed her cat, even if he was a bit ferocious. “Died around Halloween.” He’d been old and cranky, and luckily he’d gone peacefully in his sleep.    
  
“Oh. I’m sorry.”    
  
“No you’re not.”    
  
“I am too!” John came into the warm sitting area, crossing his arms as he stared at her. He was sorry her pet had died, because that’s always sad. Just because he harbored a soul deep fear and loathing of them didn’t mean he was cruel. “He was your pet. You had him for twelve years you sad. I’m sorry you lost your friend, even if he was evil incarnate.”    
  
“He wasn’t evil incarnate.” Rose bit back a smile. Okay, so Cloudy had been prone to lash out when he was irritable, but never to her. “He was just a little territorial.” She flopped down on the sofa, picking up one of the sausages. “You gonna eat or stand there starin’?”    
  
John crossed the small room to fold himself onto the floor. Then he picked one up and took a bite. Instantly, his stomach thanked him. “Transformer pole is down, by the way. Power’s gonna be out for a while.” He was merely mentioning it to change the subject, because he really didn’t want to talk about the reason they were so cold to each other.    
  
“You’re lucky it’s Christmas Eve.” Rose picked up her glass of water to take a drink. “Or I’d make you go back upstairs and freeze.” One of those perfect eyebrows arched in confusion. God, for a supposed genius, he didn’t understand subtlety did he. “You can sleep here, Doctor.”    
  
“Oh, that’s generous of you.” John was taken aback by her statement. He’d expected to be booted out when it got later. “I appreciate it. I’ll go back up in a but and get some blankets.”    
  
“Whatever.” Rose rolled her eyes as she set her glass down. “Only doin’ it, because I don’t wanna be responsible for you freezing to death.”    
  
“Here I was thinking it was because you don’t want Santa leaving coal in your stocking tonight.” John smirked as Rose glared at him in irritation. If anything else, he certainly wouldn’t be bored for the evening.   



	2. Chapter 2

Rose looked up from her book as the Doctor slipped back into her flat, carrying blankets and pillows. She refused to call him by his name, even in her mind. Close the door. You’re lettin’ the heat out.” She huffed, returning her gaze to the page.    
  
“Can I even make it two steps in?” John nudged the door shut with his foot, shuddering as the warmth of the room chased away the chill of his trip. He dropped his bundle onto the floor opposite of the sofa, quickly rubbing his hands to get them warm. “Is it possible that it’s getting colder out there?”   
  
“Well the storm’s really pickin’ up.” Rose could hear the wind. It had gone from steady blowing spotted with heavy gusts, to a never ending roar. “They said it’s gonna last til about five in the mornin’.” She tightened her blanket around her, determined to return to her book. “Or didn’t you watch the news?”   
  
“Of course I watched.” John began arranging his make shift bed. The floor wasn’t exactly that comfortable, but the sofa was the only place to sit. He tried to find a comfortable position to recline and read, but from this position, the book was cast in shadows. Grumbling, he pushed himself back up to his coat to get his specs.    
  
Rose flicked her gaze up from her page at the Doctor’s audible annoyance, and she had to blink as he slipped a pair of glasses on his face. She hadn’t known he wore them, and they complimented his facial structure so well she had to slap herself mentally. “Since when do you wear specs?” Why did someone so absolutely annoying and rude have to be gorgeous like that?    
  
“Since I was seventeen.” John settled back down, rolling onto his belly to prop his chin in his hand and open the book. “They’re just for reading and driving in low light. They are only the second lowest prescription available.” He could have gotten by without them, but then he’d have to squint. Squinting always gave him a headache. Rose snickered from her own little nest on the sofa. “What? You got a problem with that?”    
  
“You really look like a mad scientist now.” Rose blew a loose strand of hair from her face, studiously ignoring the way that lower lip of his protruded out when he went back to his book. Honestly, the silence in the room was awkward. She didn’t mind quiet when she was alone, but years and years of her mother being a chatterbox had ingrained Rose with the inability to be alone with someone and handle the silence. It made her extremely edgy. “Why did you hate Cloudy? He wasn’t even mean to you until you screamed at him?”   
  
John huffed as Rose’s blurted question ripped his attention away from the passage he was reading. The old memory floated into his head, bring with it the ghost pain and the forever instilled panic. “My Nan had this cat when I was five, Wimple. She adopted it from some nuns for me for Christmas, but even as a kitten it hated me. So she kept it.” He wrinkled his nose, as he remembered the evil calico colored thing. “Christmas morning when I was six, I got excited over this chemistry kit my Nan had bought me, and Wimple came charging across the room and attacked me. She clawed my arms and face, and the bit the hell out of my ear. Had to get six stitches to fix it. See!” He folded his ear forward to show the scar.    
  
“Can’t see it.” Rose knew giggling wasn’t a good response, so she bit it back. Suddenly, he was kneeling beside her, and there she could see the faint scar. His cologne wafted in the air around her, and stars above he smelled good. No, that thought had to go, so she picked a distraction. “Your Nan had a cat raised by nuns named Wimple?” She managed to keep the laughter out of her voice. “Are you scared of Nuns too?”    
  
“If you spent primary school with them, you’d know the answer to that.” John shuddered as he released his ear to look up at her. Rose’s lotion and perfume were absolutely enchanting from this close. It wasn’t fair that someone who looked and smelled that wonderful was so mean. “And I didn’ even hurt your cat, but I’ve still got scars.” He rolled his sleeve up, showing the razor thin lines on his left arm.    
  
“Sorry.”    
  
“No you’re not.”    
  
“Yes I am!” Rose glared at him as he covered his arm back up. “You didn’t sue me for the medical bills. How come?” Most folks would have. It shocked her that someone as snobby as him hadn’t.    
  
“Only needed butterfly stitches.” John shrugged. “And I’m not a big fan of lawsuits.” He tried to get comfortable again in his spot, but the floor was a bit hard. He rolled back onto his stomach again, but found himself watching Rose from the corner of his eye as she went back to her own book. She seemed a bit unsettled, chewing the edge of her thumb as she stared at her book. “Do I make you uncomfortable?”    
  
“No, yes, no.” Rose didn’t know how to explain the awkward silence that had fallen again. “Jus’, ‘s weird having someone here ‘nd being quiet.” She needed a distraction, because the book wasn’t cutting it.    
  
“We could play cards or something.” John had to admit the quiet was a bit unnerving. “You got any or maybe a board game?”    
  
“Think I’ve got scrabble in the hall closet.” Rose made to stand, but John was already on his feet. “I’ll get it. You go pour us some of that wine.” She slipped past him to the hall, squinting in the dim light to locate the game. The box was nowhere to be seen. “Scratch Scrabble. I’ve got three puzzles, Monopoly, Checkers, Chess, Yahtzee, and Sorry.”    
  
“Bring Yahtzee and a puzzle.” John called. Honestly he wouldn’t mind a good game of chess, but it would be cheating since he had been on an international league in college. He fumbled through the drawers until he located the corkscrew, and then he retrieved two glasses from a shelf. Armed with his own loot, he rejoined her in the living room just as she was opening Yahtzee.    
  
“Here we are then.” He folded himself back to the floor, opposite the table from Rose. Deftly, he uncorked the bottle, letting it breathe for a moment while she slid him a scorepad and pencil. “We wagering any stakes on the game?”    
  
“I win, and you stop knocking about after one in the mornin’.” Rose smirked, as he poured their glasses half full. “You win, ‘nd  I won’t complain about it anymore.” She watched as his eyes flashed eagerly at the challenge. “Deal?” She extended a hand, fixing him with a smirk of her own.   
  
“Deal.” John shook her hand firmly. It was a fair wager, especially since he almost always won when he played against Donna or his Granddad. “Better invest in some ear plugs, Rose Tyler, because you’re going to lose.”    
  
“Not a chance.” Rose snorted, pulling her hand back from his warm and pleasant fingers. “You picked the game, so I start.” With that, she scooped up the dice.


	3. Chapter 3

“Best three outta five.” Rose ripped the score sheet off to discard it, as the ever preening Doctor beamed at her. She couldn’t believe he’d managed to win both rounds. Okay, so the second round had been her request, but still. “You must’ve cheated.” It was totally bogus.    
  
“How exactly does someone cheat at Yahtzee?” John reclined back against the pile of blankets and pillows he’d created behind him like a half chair. Currently it felt like a plush throne of sweet, sweet victory. “It’s a game of chance with only minimum strategy. You did good, Rose. I thought you had me on that last round.” He lifted his third glass of wine to his lips as she mumbled and began packing the game up.    
  
“I dunno, but you had to’ve.” She pushed the box aside, snagging her own glass to glower at him. Playing the game had been a bit fun, she’d admit that. When they weren’t insulting each other or glaring daggers, he was quite easy to get along with and she remembered why they had been almost friends before. “Stop with that damned smirk.”    
  
“Nah, victory is a sweet, sweet mistress.” John was loathe to admit she was still gorgeous, even when looking irritated. The game had been fun, sparking easy conversation and a few playful jokes. He was reminded why he had liked her so much before. “How about we do the puzzle hm?”    
  
“Why not.” Rose grabbed the box and moved around the table. Once she was seated beside him, she slid another log into the fire and cast a glance towards the covered window. “Got the time?” It felt odd, being secluded away like this. The storm had created almost a bubble of isolation. Shaking herself, she opened the box and dumped the pieces out.   
  
“Quarter of seven.” John glanced at his watch. Honestly, time didn’t matter because there was nothing to do except the puzzle now disarrayed on the floor. The few glasses of wine had him feeling warm inside and relaxed enough to sprawl out and help her flip the pieces over. “I dunno about you, but I always assemble-“    
  
“The border first.” Rose shifted to her stomach, rolling her eyes. “That’s like puzzle solving one oh one, Doctor.” She began sliding all of the edge pieces aside. “And we can’t look at the lid.”    
  
“Obviously.” John snorted as he also began pulling the border pieces aside. “So, did you ever get that management position at Henricks?” She had been filling out a resume one summer evening on her laptop in the back garden.    
  
“No, actually ‘m working as an assistant curator for the museum .” Rose hadn’t expected to get the job when she’d applied. It had been on a whim, but it had been a blessing too.    
  
“Hang on, don’t tell me you work for Sarah Jane!” John blinked in shock as Rose nodded before taking another drink. “That’s my Aunt!” He felt guilty at surprising her as she choked on her drink. “Sorry, didn’t mean to shock you like that.”    
  
“Well ya did!” Rose wiped her chin after coughing to clear her airway. “How in the hell is Sarah Jane you’re aunt! You’re rude ‘nd irritating! She’s so nice!”    
  
“I’m rude and irritating?!” John puffed up in defense at the accusation. “You’re the one who acts like she’s stuck up and runs the building! I can’t believe she would hire you!”    
  
“I am not stuck up!” Rose picked up a puzzle piece and threw it at him, missing by a good bit. “You’re the one who has no common courtesy to not make noises at ungodly hours!”    
  
“You never complained in the beginning! Not to mention, I didn’t call animal control on that cat!” John picked up a puzzle piece and threw it back. “And it’s rude to throw things!”    
  
Rose gasped as the puzzle piece bounced off her nose. John’s eyes immediately went wide, and he started stuttering. “You! You!” Rose couldn’t form a coherent insult, so she picked up a handful of pieces and chucked them at him. The next thing she knew, more were flying at her.    
  
John didn’t know what possessed him to hurl a handful at her, but it seemed like a good idea. Now the air was full of the tiny cardboard cutouts, and they were both unleashing war cries and hiding behind pillows and sheets. Then a fluffy, solid thump caught him in the face, knocking his glasses askew. “Did you just hit me, with my own pillow?!” He stared at Rose, who was backing up, her face flushed in the fire and lamp light, bits of puzzle clinging to her messy bun. He was struck again by how stunning she was.   
  
“Yeah, well, you deserve more than that!” Rose had been feeling highly irritated by him before, unable to believe he had taken her one act of annoyance and turned it into a battle. Now, though, he looked so damn adorable, specs half hanging off, his perfect hair holding pieces of the puzzle like Christmas ornaments, and that tempting pout dropped open in shock. “Why I ever wanted to ask you out in the first place is beyond me!” Her words caught her by surprise, and she pulled the pillow up to hide behind it.    
  
“You wanted to ask me out?” The half shout hit him a bit harder than the pillow had. “Then why act like you hate everything about me?!” He reached forward, snatching his pillow back with one hand and pulling his glasses off to toss them onto the sofa with the other.    
  
“You threw a shoe at my cat!” Great, now she’d done it. Rose had just given him more ammo to use against her. Damn that wine for loosening her tongue.    
  
“I’m afraid of cats like you are of spiders!” John fired back, remembering the time he’d heard her shriek when she was moving in. It was how they met. He’d come running down to find her hurling shoes at a spider cowering in the corner. “He scared me! Then he attacked me!” He didn’t know how her face could get any redder, but it was. “And for the record, I was planning on asking you out that day!” He had been, after weeks of his sister nagging him about doing it. Then the cat had come in.    
  
“Well maybe I don’t wanna go out with you now!” Rose felt like her entire body was burning in embarrassment.  The fact that he had been planning on asking, had found her attractive, only made it worse. “You’re a maniac!”    
  
“I am not!” John snorted before he reached out and smacked her in the arm with the pillow. “You are! Who throws puzzle pieces in a disagreement? What are you, five?”    
  
“Look who’s talking! You did it too.” Rose glanced around, trying to find the clearesf route to a pillow. Luckily, the throw ones on the sofa were in reach. She snagged one. “Try acting your age ‘nd not your dick size, mate.”    
  
“That’d still make me older!” John fired back, and in response he was walloped in the face again. “Why you little-“ he struck out, feeling the pillow collide with Rose. Then he heard something fall, shatter, and the lantern went out. “Oh, I didn’t mean to hit you so hard.” He gasped, finding her leaning against the arm of the sofa, her pillow knocked from her hands on top of the broken lantern. “Rose, really. I was just playing. Are you okay?”   
  
Rose hadn’t been hurt. The fluffy blow had caught her next swing, and it sent the small pillow flying. The absolute horror on his face, as she tried to process what had just happened struck a cord deep inside of her. He wasn’f afraid she was angry, just if he hurt her. “You didn’t. You knocked the pillow out of my hand.” The relief that flooded through his face was so endearing, Rose had to chuckle. Then she saw the mess all over the floor. “Why were we arguing again?”    
  
The moment of panic was washed away as Rose laughed. He followed her gaze, surveying the chaos of puzzle pieces and discarded sheets and pillows. “Honestly, I don’t even remember.” He ran a hand through his hair, and then Rose giggled. She actually giggled. John couldn’t help it, and he started laughing too.    
  
Rose sank to the floor, now full on laughing. She couldn’t help it. Their months long feud had somehow come to a head in a pillow fight? He was beside her, tears streaming down his cheeks as he gasped for air between laughing. It filled Rose with an odd warm feeling, while she wiped her own cheeks. Sucking in a breath, she elbowed him and offered a remorseful grin. “‘M sorry Cloudy scared you, and scratched you, and for filing all those complaints.”   
  
“I’m sorry I threw a shoe at him, and yelled, and called him an orange demon.” John elbowed her back, as his cheeks ached from laughing. Then those amber eyes flicked up to his, looking like melting caramel in the warm fire light. They shorted out his brain, and he found himself extending a hand. “Friends again?”    
  
Those liquid chocolate eyes were so wide and earnest when Rose stared up into them that she couldn’t think for a breath. “Yeah, friends again.” She smiled, taking his hand and squeezing it before shaking. Then she surveyed the damaged again. “We should probably clean up.”    
  
“I’ll do that. Why don’t you see if we can warm something else up in the fire to eat?” John released her hand, doing his best to ignore how pleasant it felt.    
  
“Sounds good to me.” Rose flexed her fingers, feeling a different sort of blush creeping into her cheeks as she stood and headed to raid her kitchen.    
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Rose was glad she and John had moved past their month long spat. She had forgotten how much fun he was to talk to, how exuberant he got when he went off on some tangent about something sciency that was way over her head. Even in the dim glow of the fire, she could see that wild spark in his eyes. The mess had been long since cleaned up, and they were both on the sofa. Somehow, her socked feet had ended up in his lap.    
  
“So this thing, it’s sort of like a drone then?” John smiled as Rose blinked at him. “Sorry, you lost me around reversing magnetic polarities.” That had been like, he checked his watch, thirty minutes ago. Oh holy hell, he’d been rambling nonstop for that long?    
  
“No, it’s true hover technology. When it’s finished, I’ll show you.” He offered with a chagrined smile. “Sorry, got a bit carried away there didn’t I?” When exactly had her feet ended up in his lap? Oh well. It didn’t matter. He dropped his hand to squeeze her right one.    
  
“It’s fine, sort of hot actually.” Since they’d already established they fancied each other, it didn’t bother her to throw that out there. “When you ramble, I mean. Shows you’ve got passion.” Those words she wished she could take back, as his eyebrows shot up and his ears tonged pink. “What’s the time then?” The wine, which had disappeared with their fireplace cheesy toast, and the warmth of snuggling with the blanket had her drowsy. She had to stifle her yawn.   
  
“Half past ten.” It was reflex to yawn in response, but John had to say he was feeling a bit drowsy. The warmth of the room, of Rose’s eager and listening demeanor, and the copious amounts of wine had him buzzing drowsily too. “Headed to bed?” He wanted to protest as she pulled her feet away and stretched.    
  
“Think I might.” Rose felt his gaze travel over her body before she caught him, and she smiled. She wondered what tangents his mind was on now, given the alcohol, their makeup, and earlier confessions. Did he expect her to invite him to bed too. “You gonna be all right out here on your own?”    
  
“I’m a night owl. I’ll probably read, keep the fire going.” Rose was rather beautiful as she flashed him a sleepy smile and smoothed her cardigan. The movement pulled the loose material tight against her curves. “You gonna be warm enough in there?” He jabbed his thumb down the hall. He didn’t know if the fire’s warmth was making it past the loo in the hall. He hadn’t ventured that far in.    
  
“‘Ve got like a gazillion blankets. I’ll be fine.” Rose playfully pushed at his shoulder so she could squeeze past him. “See you in the morning?” She knew it was a stupid question to ask. Where was he gonna go? Even though the blizzard would be over, the power would still be out.    
  
“I’ll be here.” John tickled her ribs before she could wriggle out of reach. “Good Rose Tyler.”    
  
“Good night, Doctor.” Rose stumbled down the dark hall to her room, which was freezing. Quickly, she shed her clothes, pulling on her thick flannel pajamas. Then she crawled up under the heavy blankets. Once there, she found herself smiling as she thought back over the insane events of the evening. Who would have thought a blizzard would mend the animosity that had grown?    
  
John contemplated the pros and cons of the sofa versus the floor for sleeping. He picked the floor, as it was better suited for his long body. Not to mention it was closer to the warmth. So he stripped out of his overshirt and belt, wrapping up in the blankets as he sprawled out in the pillows. He picked up his book, listening to the gusting of wind outside. He really should be grateful for it. After all, it had helped end the feud and showed him that Rose was just as sweet and fun loving as before their fight. Maybe if he played his cards right, she’d agree to go out.    
  
Rose tried to get warm. She had more than enough blankets, but the freezing cold was seeping into the room. She tossed and turned, trying to pull the blankets tighter. Once or twice, she did drift off, but the shivering brought her back to consciousness. The alarm clock on her dresser was running off the back up battery. When she awoke the third time, her ears and nose feeling a bit numb, it was quarter to midnight. This wouldn’t do. Tucking her hands under her arms, Rose hurried down the dark hall.    
  
“Everything all right?” John had been nodding off with his face in the book when the soft footsteps stirred him awake. He lifted his head to find a half asleep Rose standing above him.    
  
“‘S freezing in my room.” Rose shifted her feet, trying to find a way past him to the sofa. His nest took up the whole floor. Then, to her surprise, he pushed his book aside and lifted the blankets up. The motion wafted a warm breeze across her bare toes. She probably shouldn’t, but she knelt down and curled up beside him. Surprisingly, it wasn’t uncomfortable with all the pillows and blankets. “Thanks, ta.” She sighed, as the chill was chased away.    
  
“Won’t be responsible for you freezing to death.” John chuckled, throwing her words from earlier back at her. That got him a playful kick with her feet, and the cold of her skin made him hiss. “Blimey, you weren’t joking. It must be freezing in there.” Shifted, trying to find a comfortable position where they wouldn’t each be short on covers. Then, to his surprise, she grabbed his arm and pulled it over her.    
  
“Much warmer now.” Rose liked the way the weight of his arm felt over her, especially when he slid the other under her pillow and wriggled a knee between her legs. “Comfy?” It was a perfect fit, to her at least. His lean body felt wonderful curved around her back.    
  
“Yup.” John smiled as he snuggled in tightly against her, and feeling bold, laced his fingers with hers against her chest. “Are you?” Her response was a pleased hum and a squeeze of his fingers. Okay, he was going to do it. “Would you, maybe, I dunno, want to go out some time?”    
  
“Like a date?” Rose was still tired, but the question had her grinning ear to ear. “‘D like that a lot actually.” Did he just kiss the back of her hair. Nah, she’d imagined it. He was flirtatious, but even before he hadn’t been that bold. There it was again, just a light brush against the back of her head, and Rose’s stomach did a little flip. In the firelight, she looked down at his watch. The tiny second hand was slowly circling, edging closer. She couldn’t help herself.    
  
Five, she rolled in his arms. Those beautiful eyes were closed. Four. “Doctor.” They opened groggily, lips turning up in a smile. Three. “I’m glad you knocked on my door.” Two, that smile broadened even more as he squeezed her just so. One. “Happy Christmas, Doctor.”    
  
“Happy-“ His reply was cut short as Rose’s lips pressed into his. John was caught off guard, but he eagerly pulled her even closer, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek as their lips moved together. It was perfect, wonderful, how sweet, warm, and soft she was. He knew then that he was done for.    
  
Rose sighed in contentment, sliding a hand up his chest to card through that gorgeous hair. It filled her with waemrh, comfort, and ease. The kiss was magical, just them, together, safe from the raging storm. It was just as magical, two year later, when she woke up exactly two years later to a soft mewing noise. John was sitting on the bed, holding a tiny grey kitten with a red bow.    
  
It had taken him almost a year to get over his fear, but that didn’t stop John’s hands from shaking and him sweetly trying to bribe the little fuzzball with treats so he could get the tag and ring onto it’s neck. Watching Rose’s eyes light up, first with shock, then with pride, and finally with love filled tears as she found the question and sparkling diamond. “Yes!” She gasped, and he caught her lips in a fiery kiss.


End file.
